


Will Cipher One-Shot Stories

by Dealing_With_a_PineTree



Category: Mason (Dipper) Gleeful - Fandom, Reverse Falls - Fandom, Will Cipher - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Depression, Funny, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm, Willdip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dealing_With_a_PineTree/pseuds/Dealing_With_a_PineTree
Summary: Basically a bunch of different stories for Will Cipher, including Willdip, but mostly just cute or sad stories.





	Will Cipher One-Shot Stories

**Will's Pov:**

Will opened his eyes, immediately sitting up. He felt a sharp pain in his side, gripping it while hissing.  _Oh, that's right... Last night, Master Dipper kicked me for spilling the tea... I'll have to patch that up..._ Will stood up, wasting no time teleporting to the kitchen and gathering what he needed to make breakfast. Of course, the light of day wasn't even going to show for another hour, but Will knew better that to get up at the crack of dawn.  _Masters Dipper and Ford and Mistress Mabel like for me to be early, so if I'm up long before they are, it will make me more efficient. And efficiency makes the Masters and Mistress pleased with me. And if they're pleased with me, they let me have some time to myself or do something nice for me as a reward._ Will never got his hopes up very high for getting a reward, for he knew he would likely mess  _something_ up! He almost always did, but when he didn't, he worried what he would do the next day. Finishing gathering what he needed for breakfast, Will got to work making the food. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, juice, and coffee. Of course, the coffee was only for Master Ford. After all, both Master Dipper and Mistress Mabel constantly expressed their dislike for the bitter substance. He finished the food, setting the same amount on each plate, pouring the same amount of juice into both cups, and making Master Ford's coffee just how he liked it. Two sugars, cream done himself. Once the setup was finished, Will used his powers to fix his outfit to make himself presentable for his Masters and Mistress. Looking at the clock, Will found he had five minutes to spare. He quickly dashed into the kitchen, looking at the calendar. This was something he couldn't do often. To his horror, he found today was his birthday.  _C-calm down, William! Just d-don't mention anything to t-them and you'll be fine!_ He quickly dashed back into the dining room, covering his nervous expression with a small smile. Just as he did that, Master Ford, Master Dipper, and Mistress Mabel arrived in the room. "Good morning, my Masters and Mistress!" Will bowed, showing his obedience. He straightened without hesitation, walking purposefully to Mistress Mabel's chair, pulling it out. Once she was seated, he pushed it back in. Will began to walk back to the entrance to the kitchen, when Master Dipper's voice startled him. "William, why don't you join us this morning? I never see you eat anything... Also, there's plenty of extra food." This request shook the young demon, but he did as he was asked. He attempted to sit on the far side of the table, but felt Mistress Mabel use her powers to pull him to their side. In the end, Will ended up sitting next to Master Dipper. After a few minutes of eating, master ford grabbed his coffee and walked out of the mansion. This didn't surprise him, for it was custom. "So, Wiiiiiillll! Has anything interesting happened lately?" It was quite out of character for Mistress Mabel to talk to him so casually, but Will decided not to question it. "O-oh... Um... N-not really... U-unless you m-mean the s-show I 'v-volunteered' in t-the other day?" Mistress Mabel rolled her eyes, "Don'y play dumb, Will! We  _know_ today's your birthday!" Will went pale as the realization hit him. "H-how....?" Master Dipper put his hand on Will's head, his expression blank and unreadable. "You forget that I've been in your head... You've worked for us for... Is it two years now? Anyway, last year's attempted 'birthday present' didn't go very well... So, this year, we planned something special." Willbecame very flustered at the thought of Master Dipper and Mistress Mabel doing something nice for him.  _It's almost too good to be true!_


End file.
